


Soulmate Absolutely Unwanted

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Jercy Week 2018 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jercy Week 2018, M/M, Percy doesn't believe in soulmates, Set in canon, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy never really believed in soulmates.His mom had been stuck with an abusive bastard and her soulmate never came to the rescue. And then Thalia told him his soulmate was dead – because she recognized his mark from her brother.So no, Percy did not believe in soulmates.





	Soulmate Absolutely Unwanted

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Soulmate Absolutely Unwanted || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Soulmate Absolutely Unwanted – ...Well, Maybe Not 'Absolutely'

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, soulmate AU, shared symbols, angst, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairing: Reyna/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Percy never really believed in soulmates. His mom had been stuck with an abusive bastard and her soulmate never came to the rescue. And then Thalia told him his soulmate was _dead_ – because she recognized his mark from her brother. So no, Percy did not believe in soulmates.

**Soulmate Absolutely Unwanted**

_...Well, Maybe Not 'Absolutely'_

Percy Jackson did not believe in soulmates.

Sure, everyone was born with a mark on their body, a very individual sign that only soulmates shared. That was real. Percy had one too – a horse made of clouds, with thunder and rain around it. But that didn't mean he _believed_ that his soulmate would mean he'd have a happily ever after.

His mom had a sign too. A soulmate symbol. But it wasn't Percy's father. And it definitely wasn't Percy's stepfather Gabe. Sally had a soulmate, but for six years, this abusive, disgusting man had lived with them and had made their lives hell. Not once had Sally's soulmate swooped in to save them both, a knight in shining armor, bringing happiness to Sally.

No, Percy and Sally had to help themselves.

Percy learned he was a demigod, he got the head of Medusa and Percy and Sally ended their own nightmares, became their own knights in shining armors. Because soulmates wouldn't save you.

That fact got driven home _hard_ a couple weeks after they had saved Thalia Grace's life.

"Jackson. Wait up!", called Thalia out, a confused frown on her face.

They were at the beach together, a week before Percy's fourteenth birthday. Grover and Annabeth were already standing at the sandy shore, Annabeth holding a water-ball. They wanted to play and Percy was the last to arrive (Connor and Travis had roped him into a prank so he ran late).

"What?", asked Percy confused and turned toward her. "Come on. It is on. Zeus vs Poseidon."

"The duel of the century!", announced Grover with a broad grin.

"Your soulmark", stated Thalia as she approached him.

"Urgh. It's so cheesy for the son of Poseidon to have a storm-spirit as a mark", snorted Annabeth. "Not that Percy really cares about that. You know, he doesn't _believe_ in soulmates. Even though they are _scientifically proven_. We've had a lot of discussions about this."

Annabeth's soulmark was a military helmet with two torches crossed behind it and a small owl sitting on it, staring right at whoever looked at the soulmark. She wore it with pride and especially after learning she was a daughter of Athena, she grew eager that her soulmate would be war-related too. Perhaps a child of Ares, or sorts? She absolutely believed that soulmates meant happily ever after. Most of Percy and Annabeth's arguments were about that.

"No. That's not...", started Thalia and grabbed Percy by the arm.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged a confused look and walked up to them. Percy started getting a little uncomfortable by the intensity of Thalia's stare as she looked at Percy's biceps.

"I know that symbol", stated Thalia, eyebrows knitted.

"Wait. Hold on. You know Percy's soulmate?!", asked Grover excitedly.

He was convinced that Percy would change his mind once he'd actually meet his soulmate. Percy just rolled his eyes at that every time. Though he had to admit, the prospect of meeting his supposed soulmate was a little... unsettling. Made him nervous.

"It was the mark of my brother", whispered Thalia softly.

"Wait. Brother?", asked Annabeth slowly, staring at Thalia in surprise.

There was pain written all over Thalia's face. "I... had a brother. Jason. He... He died... when he was two. That was... That was why I ran away, in the end. H—He... died. I'm sorry, Percy."

Despite his claims that he didn't need a soulmate or believed a soulmate could provide him with any kind of happy ending, it... was still different to hear that he would _in fact_ never find happiness with a soulmate because his soulmate was _dead_. Percy swallowed hard, unsure what to say or think.

/break\

"I _still_ can't believe you're alive", whispered Thalia.

Jason, Piper and Leo had returned successfully from their quest yesterday and Thalia had made the huntresses stop at Camp Half-Blood so she could reconnect with her brother. She still had a hard time believing her brother was alive, had been alive all this time. The Grace-siblings were sitting together on the roof-top of Zeus Cabin, watching the stars.

"I can't believe you're alive either", muttered Jason, leaning heavily against Thalia.

They had been talking for the past three hours, updating each other on their lives. Thalia's eyes found Jason's upper arm, where right above the branding from Camp Jupiter stood the proud stallion made of clouds and storm itself. She bit her lips.

"As much as we talked about ourselves, I... there's something I have to tell you", started Thalia.

"What is it?", asked Jason concerned.

"I know your soulmate", replied Thalia, brushing her thumb over his mark.

"W—What? I've been searching for them for forever!", exclaimed Jason, getting excited.

"Ye—eah. You should curb that enthusiasm", sighed Thalia. "He... doesn't believe in soulmates. And he's been thinking you're dead."

"Well... I... I can convince him that soulmates are a good thing", muttered Jason with a puppy-pout. "Who... Who is it? Can you tell me more about him?"

"Percy Jackson. I'm pretty sure you already heard about him", chuckled Thalia.

"He's... the rock-star of this camp", grunted Jason surprised. "Everyone talks about him. All the time. It's Percy this and Percy that and everyone's desperately looking for him, because everyone loves him. And he... you're _sure_ he's my soulmate?"

"Positive. It's the sam", hummed Thalia, flickering Jason's soulmark. "Percy, he's a sweetheart. But don't tell him I said that. We're... I mean, we're friends. He cares a lot about the people he loves and he loves fiercely. He... is a strong fighter. He loves swimming, which, obvious, I guess."

"I really wanna meet him", sighed Jason, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Well, you got the chance to be his knight in shining armor", grinned Thalia teasingly.

/break\

"You look _so_ nervous", snickered Leo teasingly, elbowing Jason.

"We're returning to my... home", whispered Jason. "And my... my soulmate will be there. It's a lot, okay? So back off, firebug. I'm trying not to sweat a bucket here."

"You really think you can convince him that soulmates are real?", asked Piper with a frown. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be a downer here, but Annabeth talked about how... he doesn't believe in soulmates due to past experience and all..."

"I know that", sighed Jason, running his fingers through his hair. "I can just... I'll be myself and if I can't make him fall for me, guess... he's right. But I'm not giving up without a fight, right?"

"Very right!", declared Grover loudly and excitedly as he came to clap him on the shoulder.

Grover had _insisted_ that he was going to join them on the Argo II. After all, his best friend was out there and he was going to go and get him back. Definitely. Which was more than welcomed, because Chiron had been uncomfortable sending the demigods without some guardian and since Coach Hedge's wife was highly pregnant, there was just _no way_ he'd tag along. Not to mention the part where Chiron had been very doubtful about the highly temperamental satyr.

"You _do_ have the blessing of Percy's best friends", grinned Leo, motioning at Grover and Annabeth.

"You really do", agreed Annabeth, both eyebrows raised. "We want you to convince Percy that love is real. He's not meant to be bitter, it really doesn't fit him at all. He's cheerful. It's only soulmates he's bitter about. And he shouldn't be, because he deserves to be happy."

Jason smiled faintly and blushed as he ducked his head. He _really_ hoped Percy would accept him.

/break\

"A—And you think my... soulmate is on that ship?", asked Reyna, looking up at the sky.

"That ship definitely came from Camp Half-Blood and that means Annabeth will be on there. She fusses about me way too much not to be on there", grinned Percy, nudging her.

Reyna blushed and brushed her hair out of her face. Percy had spotted the soulmark on Reyna pretty soon, but only after his memories returned could he place the helmet and owl. After returning from the quest, Percy got to sit with Reyna and talk to her. Tell her about Annabeth. Just because Percy didn't believe in soulmates didn't mean he couldn't respect that others did.

"Percy Jackson, why would you get yourself abducted by a goddess?!"

The next moment, Annabeth collided face-first with Percy's chest, hugging him tightly. Percy laughed as he returned the hug, burying his face in Annabeth's golden curls, just to be hugged from behind. Turning a little, he cracked a smile as he saw Grover.

"G-man. You came too", grinned Percy, wrapping his arms around them both.

"Of course! You're my best friend!", huffed Grover seriously. "I was super worried about you!"

Percy smiled, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. He turned a little toward where Reyna was hugging a blonde guy. Smile growing, Percy steered Annabeth toward the hugging duo.

"There's someone I need you to meet, Annie", grinned Percy. "You're gonna be happy about this."

"Oh, Percy, there is someone _you_ need to meet too-", started Annabeth.

"Reyna, this is _Annabeth_!", announced Percy with a broad grin before Annabeth could finish.

Reyna turned around, eyes large. For a moment, Annabeth was confused, but then Reyna pulled up her shirt, revealing the sign on her hip-bone. Annabeth made a strangled sound and clasped one hand over her mouth. Percy huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't show you mine because it's on my shoulder-blade and I am not stripping down to my bra in front of total strangers, but... that's my sign", whispered Annabeth in disbelief.

"I know. Percy said so, when he saw it. He recognized it", replied Reyna with a shy smile. "Hello. I'm... Reyna. Praetor of New Rome. Daughter of Bellona."

"Praetor?", whispered Annabeth impressed.

"Oh, our girl got herself an important girl!", whistled Grover. "You go!"

"...Grover. Tune it down, or she might murder you", advised Percy.

"Percy, you wound me, Annabeth would never-", huffed Grover, stopping when Annabeth glared. "Okay, she _might_ actually murder me. I'll just... steal Percy here and update him, yeah? Yeah."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and waved her hand at them, just as Reyna took her other hand. The two girls walked away, talking softly. Frank and Hazel had taken over smoothing things over on the Roman front, introducing people to each other. There were others with Annabeth, Grover and the blonde guy. Two, who were now talking to Frank and Hazel, but before Percy could go and investigate them, the blonde guy pushed between them, right in front of Percy.

"You're Percy. Percy Jackson", whispered the blonde with the broadest grin possible.

"Percy, this is... Jason. Jason _Grace_. Thalia's... younger brother. Who was never dead but sacrificed to Juno and all our favorite goddess brought him to the Romans, because he's a son of Jupiter", stated Grover. "A—And I'll go and join Piper and Leo. We get caught up later, yeah, Perce?"

Percy would have protested if he had _any words left_. Jason Grace was dead. His soulmate had died when he was two. Thalia had told him that years ago. Jason Grace was dead, or... not.

"Hi. Uhm. Hey. I... urgh, I have no idea what to say", sighed Jason and rubbed his face. "I've been dreaming about this moment for _so long_. But I never really thought about... what actually to _say_. And now that I see you, here... you... you're so _gorgeous_."

"Right", sighed Percy, slowly running his eyes up and down Jason. "Look. I don't... believe in this stuff. We're gonna work together to win this war and we can... be friends. But _I_ am not expecting to ride into the sunset with you or whatever, so... don't expect that either."

"Okay", nodded Jason with a small smile.

"...Okay?", echoed Percy a little confused.

"I've lived with your best friends for the past six months. I was prepared for you to not want this. And... And I _respect_ that. I respect you", started Jason softly. "I'm not... I'm not going to push and make you uncomfortable by asking for more than you're willing to give. Friends is... good."

Percy was genuinely surprised, but in a very positive way.

/break\

Percy was laying on his back on the deck of the ship, staring into the night sky and thinking about Tartarus, Damansen and Bob. Shuddering, he wrapped his arms around himself. He startled when someone threw a very soft jacket over him. Tilting his head, he saw Jason standing next to him.

"Can't sleep again?", whispered Jason gently as he sat down next to Percy.

Slowly, he laid down next to Percy and even slower, Percy started cuddling up to Jason. Jason was warm and comfortable and very soothing. Brewing the storm together with Jason had been _the_ best feeling ever. Jason had not been pushy at all, he was actually a pretty good friend. A great sparring partner, good for comfort and gossip and companionship. Percy... really liked Jason. _A lot_. Reaching out, Percy gently traced the storm-spirit on Jason's arm. The soulmark. Jason huffed and wrapped an arm around Percy's back, pulling him closer. Percy felt safe and warm in Jason's arms.

"I never believed in soulmates...", started Percy slowly, tilting his head up. "My mom was 'left' by my dad. My stepfather was an abusive piece of garbage. We had to... save ourselves. Neither her soulmate nor mine came to our rescue. And then Thalia told me you're dead. But... my mom... she... found her soulmate. Paul. My new stepfather. He's... great. And he makes her _smile_ like I have never seen her smile. And you're... great. You're nice and sweet and I really like you and... I don't know if I believe in happily ever after, but... I think we _might_... stand a chance. Can I... kiss you?"

Jason stared at him and then he broke into the broadest smile ever as he nodded wildly. As they kissed, Percy smiled softly. Maybe not happily ever after, but perhaps happiness, right now.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different take on soulmates. Because what in Percy's life would have made him actually believe in soulmates...?


End file.
